


Bullet

by jdymond2710



Category: choni - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdymond2710/pseuds/jdymond2710
Summary: one shots
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller
Kudos: 5





	Bullet

As we drove towards the Sunnyside Trailer Park sign, she started to fall asleep on me. "Is here alright, Toni?" Kevin whispered trying not to wake the sleeping Blossom. It was clear that she disn't get get a chance to sleep very much. "That's perfect, thanks Kev." I say unbuckling mine and Cheryl's safety belts. She started wriggle and stand up to get out of the car so re-assure her. "It's only me, Cher," as I say that she wakes up and walks into the trailer. "Can you stay, please T.T?" she asks and I start to be able to see all the abuse she was getting at the Sisters. I feel bad so I tell her, "Of course I'll stay with you tonight, Cheryl." And I have to admit that I was crushing on her. I mean, we kissed when I was rescuing her but we haven't talked about that since it happened. "Cheryl, did that kiss mean anything to you?" I ask hoping she would say something like it meant everything and she has been crushing on me for ages but didn't know how to tell me because of her horrendous mother. "Yeah. I mean. I didn't want to have to explain this to you because I didn't know if you felt the same way but I really like you as more than a friend. Is that okay?" she says and than I see her run of into the bedroom sobbing. I go after her hoping she will listen. "Cheryl?!" I shout but she doesn't turn around. I run into the bedroom and sit next to her. "Cheryl. Listen. What you just told me then is what I wanted to hear because I feel the same way, maybe it's to early maybe it's not but I have been wanting to have this conversation with you for I don't know how long now."

Cheryl's POV

When Toni told me that, I was surprised and happy and feeling every emotion blended into one. So I listened to my heart and put my hand around the back of her head and my other hand on her waist and stared into her ocean blue eyes. My eyes then went down to look at her lips. "My eyes are up here baby girl." She said and then both of her hands went to the back of my head. She leaned into kiss me but before I did the same I said "Are you sure it's a good idea to do this, T.T?" I only asked because my mom's homophobic. "Yes, of course it is." She said re-assuring me and with that then, we both lean in and kiss each other passionately. Then Toni asks " Do you want to borrow some clothes due to you not having any?" I say "If you don't mind and also, will you be my girlfriend, Toni?" I respond knowing how she felt about me. I see her face light up and she responds with "Is that a trick question?" and then kisses me again and says "Sí, obviamente!" I was so happy and I couldn't believe she said yes. What's more, she said it in Spanish. 

Toni's POV

So, I have a girlfriend. I didn't realise I responded in Latino, to be honest but it made Cher even happier. Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I know exactly what will make my princess smile. I am going to take her to Dilton Doiley's bunker and make sure I have set up candles before hand. I have spoke to Veronica and she has agreed to help me. Her card and I will be waiting for her when Veronica drops her off. I go into our bedroom and tell her that I am late for work, when in reality I am setting up her surprise. "Cher, I need to go. I'm late for work. Will you be okay here for a bit?" I feel bad leaving her but she says "Yeah, I have plans for later-" Before she could finish her sentence there is a knock on our front door. I go and answer it "Mrs. Blossom?" I say and Cheryl comes in and talks to her. "Mom?" She says but I show her who's in charge. 

"Mrs Blossom, if you dare come near me or my girlfriend ever again-" I couldn't finish because Cheryl tries to stop me "Babe-" she says but I tell her

"It's okay, I'm dealing with it." I respond lovingly to my beautiful girlfriend. "I will be sure to let the whole of Riverdale, including Sheriff Keller, know." I say grabbing her by the collar in anger.

Cheryl's POV

My girlfriend is sassy. After my mom speeds off Toni leaves. I can see by the look in her eyes that there is something fishy going on. "Toni, is there anything you need to tell me?" I ask but she doesn't say anything other than "Only that you're the most amazing girlfriend and after we got kicked out the Serpents, I'm happy that it means we get more time in each other's arms. Why?" I just smile and she says "Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you but you need to wait 'til tomorrow at 10 a.m." that sounds a lot like Toni. "See you later and by the way, I love you" Wait. What. Did she say what I thought she said. I respond with "I love you too." I kiss her passionately and then her mouth opens allowing our tongues to battle but then she breaks the kiss and says "I got to go, my boss needs me tonight," I didn't care that her boss needed her, I need her. "I need you tonight, mind, body, soul but uhm mostly body. Come on señorita ." I was trying to convince her to stay but before I knew it the door shut. I tried to ring her. No answer. The one person who she is best friends with other than me is Veronica so I ring her and she picks up.

Call between Chery and Veronica

Cheryl: Hey

Ronnie: Hi. Is everything okay?

Cheryl: No. How fast can you get to Toni's trailer?

Ronnie: I'll be there in 5. 

Cheryl: Okay. *SOBS* 

VERONICA ARRIVES

"What on earth is going on, Cheryl? Oh my god! Are you okay?" Veronica asked as shge walked the door. "My girlfriend just-" Veronica cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Wait. WHAT! Girlfriend?! Cheryl. Is it Toni?" i nod in response and then Veronica's phone rings but suddenly she has that same look on her face as Toni did when she walked out the door to go to 'work'. "Cheryl. I am so sorry hone. I gotta go. My dad thinks I stole some of money."


End file.
